Capstone RWBY
by FinnQueer
Summary: RWBY AU college. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are all seniors at Beacon University. part of their senior year is to perform a cross department capstone project. students are thrown into groups of 4. Ruby a mechanical engineer, Weiss a chemist, Blake fine arts with a concentration on glass, Yang a tradesman. eventual bumbleby and white rose.


p id="_9i3xmsAA74Avxz" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 420px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Chapter one: Ozpin's office/p  
p dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 420px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Weiss walked in smugly to the Dean's office. Today was the day that her team for the Capstone project was to be chosen. She was rather self assured she would be elected team leader as she had heard it was determined by GPA. She looked around the waiting room to asses the other people. There were about a half dozen people in there. Three of them sitting close together happily talking and giggling. A blonde girl whose hair looked like it could single handedly take over the entire room, a runt of a girl who Weiss refused to be a senior with brown hair and red tips, the third a rabbit eared Faunus. Weiss had to take a breath to remind herself that Vale was different then Atlas. Faunus and human at least on a surface level worked and lived together. In Atlas it had been so segregated she had heard more things about Faunus then actually seen Faunus. Her father always complaining of how ungrateful the Faunus workers where of having a good Schnee Dust job. As Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company leader in alternative energy solutions she had grown up hearing all the worst things about Faunus and those things being confirmed by terrorist attacks of the white fang./p  
p id="_dtFZuNuJgHeooY" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 240px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Here in Vale a lot of that had proven to be a bit more gray than Faunus equals bad. She had less outright racism towards Faunus kind than her father but in her more honest moments she knew she still mistrusted them, expected them to show a violent side. She continued looking around, she saw another Faunus girl, alone in a corner nose buried deep in her book. Another girl she a recognized as a fellow heiress. Coco Adele, of the Adele fashion brand. hopefully we will be together Weiss thought two brilliant heiresses would be a perfect start for her team. her eyes continued over to see a man with beautiful dark skin marred by various scars and thick red hair. /p  
p id="_zexvUxjERkRyYQ" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 210px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Weiss sat closest to the Dean's door, eager to go in and meet her team. her attention kept returning to the 3 giggling in the opposite corner., it appeared the runt must either be on the school's track team or dating someone on it because her jacket was emblazoned with Beacon U track's logo and had a huge C on the front breast pocket. The blond and the rabbit Faunus didn't have any tell tale signs on their clothes to give away any affiliation with the school. Her attention was stolen by Proff. Goodwitch walking out of Dean Ozpin's office with a clipboard./p  
p id="_71HzS200rszuZf" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 180px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiolong, you four please come inside. The blonde, short track girl and Cat Faunus with her book all stood up and went inside after Weiss. Dean Ozpin was smiling behind his desk and gestured for the girls to take a seat in front of him. Blake and Weiss somberly went and sat in the two middle seats while they heard a loud high five ring out behind them. Weiss turned to see the two girls being so loud out in the waiting room had the gall to continue their antics in front of the dean. /p  
p id="_rOortz1tU9DtqB" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 180px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;""awesome sis we get the same team!" exclaimed the smaller girl enthusiastically. The older girl girl grabbed the smaller in a headlock and gave her a quick nuggie before taking the far seat by the cat faunus. the blonde's grin made her look like a maniac, thought Weiss. the other annoyingly loud girl happily bounced into the open seat by Weiss. ugh well at least those two idiots aren't seated by each other that should help keep the atmosphere more professional. /p  
p id="_DiwAQNSqSgP53B" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 210px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Dean Ozpin clearly not as perturbed by the enthusiasm of Yang and Ruby as Weiss, chuckled deeply before beginning. "As you all know one of the things that sets Beacon apart from other Universities is our insistence that every graduate does a cross major capstone project before graduating. You four all have incredibly different areas of study. however you are all at the top of your classes, and heavily involved with one of our athletics programs. I would like it if you four introduced yourself to each other before I got into who your leader is and this year's capstone prompt." He gestured at the small track girl to start./p  
p id="_euErKuRkuMIbMX" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 150px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;""Um.. I'm Ruby Rose!" she began with a nervous smile. "I'm a mechanical engineer, I'm on the track team, this years Captain, and... oh yeah and thats my big sister over there!" she gestured at the blonde who waved enthusiastically at the rest of them. Ruby's grin turned enthusiastically to the white haired girl next to her. in a way she hoped was encouraging to get the other girl to talk. /p  
p id="_rynScNsQkW1yOS" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 120px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Weiss harrumphed at the overexuberance of the two sisters. It seemed to her they must be sorority sisters since they looked nothing alike. "you left off what sorority you two belong too." Weiss pointed out. she wanted a clear idea how big of party animals these two were. some of the greek houses could be called respectable but a lot she saw as just party houses. /p  
p id="_9N6ZzWOWsGMQHh" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 30px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"For Ruby's part she just looked confused. "I'm not in one... Neither is Yang." /p  
p id="_Kr8b5YwCb2zx0k" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 30px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;""but you said sisters?" Weiss replied quickly like it was obvious they had to belong to one. /p  
p id="_xsL3kFzmTAfIHr" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 90px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Yang answered while Ruby still just look confused. "we are actual sisters, like Ruby is my baby sister. you know had the same Dad and stuff." she chuckled a bit as she continued. "No shade but I dont think that would be much of Ruby's scene. "/p  
p id="_6GNrT5zBlxZO6V" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 60px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Weiss Flushed immediately at the Faux pas, but also internally defended herself. 'they look literally nothing alike' /p  
p id="_O4gLdI7Bm9VEVh" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 180px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Yang deciding to just go ahead and introduce herself, seeing Weiss was too busy being embarrassed or overanalyzing two people being related to each other. "I'm Yang Xiolong that ones big sister," she said waving again at Ruby her enthusiastically grinned with a cheesy pride. "I'm actually in the trades program here primarily focusing on blacksmithing. I'm one of the people on the Muay Thai club. ITs a lot of fun." she cheerfully smiled at the Faunus next to her. "What about you? are you Weiss or Blake?"/p  
p id="_P1XfZOQtJod9rB" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 60px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Both Weiss and Blake seemed to flinch at that. as if being confused for the other was the most offensive thing that could happen. /p  
p id="_jJRPYJOh4P6XJH" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 90px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Blake answered with a note of frustration. "I am certainly not the heiress of a company known for treating Faunus as slave labor, so that would make me Blake. Fine arts major in the kendo club."/p  
p id="_GfepyaZJEOXREV" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 90px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Weiss's face had turned completely red with both anger and embarrassment. She knew Blake wasn't completely wrong, but also didn't like being blamed for something she couldn't yet control. /p  
p id="_2WMT08Igp7jHyo" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 180px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;""I AM NOT MY PARENTS! WHAT THEY HAVE DONE IS NOT MY FAULT!" she was standing over Blake Seething, for her part did look a little taken aback. Ruby was beside her hand on her shoulder. "Its ok, we know people aren't their parents." Yang hadn't moved but was speaking quietly to Blake, for just her to hear. Once Ruby saw that Weiss was calmed she glanced at Yang her gave a slight nod. it seemed they had calmed the fight for now. Ruby Sat and asked Weiss to go ahead and introduce her self./p  
p id="_LnYRJ82wArhVTL" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 150px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Weiss Schnee back straight and icily composed now introduced herself "Weiss Schnee, yes of the Atlas based company Schnee Dust Company, I'm a chemistry major focusing on new cleaner fuels, and I'm the defending fencing world champion." her nose fully up in the air. Dont let them see you flinch she heard her father's voice in her head. be proud keep your head held high, you are a better breed then others./p  
p id="_WrRazPif8N6gu7" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 240px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Dean Ozpin clapped his hands together and nodded. "excellent girls, this years prompt is going to be natural wonders. So pick something from nature that truly inspires you and effects your daily life. Their will be of course a physical component to it as well as a melded essay that all of you need to participate in. The Essay will mostly be about how you worked together to make your piece and what it represents. Remember the most important part of this project is teamwork. That being said we selected a team leader who will be in charge of facilitating disagreements and keeping the staff up to date on your progress for this project. That Leader is going to be Ruby Rose."/p  
p id="_0tWvvIyvBBa5ew" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 180px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;""What! Why?" Weiss snapped before she could better contain herself. "I mean how is the leader chosen? what makes her more qualified then say one of us?" she said trying to not be too obvious that she felt clearly like the obvious choice for leader. to her surprise Ruby didn't look offended by her leadership already being questioned. Ruby turned to the dean, and questioned it herself. "That's a fair question, Professor Ozpin. maybe it would be better for us as a team to decide our leader and not have the facility to decide."/p  
p id="_Ex093iGo51OMqH" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 120px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Ozpin hmmed in response. "while I wont stop you from choosing a new leader, we did put in a lot of thought to this. Ruby, you were chosen because of a number of factors. you have the most leadership experience in your group, you have the highest GPA, in this group of overacheivers and have already made several real world functional projects."/p  
p id="_u1mSTOhPCWYdbL" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 180px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Yang grinned with pride at her little sister. "Its true!" She said beaming. she grabbed one of her arm twisted it and there was a soft metallic click, as she pulled off one of her arms. Weiss' eyes widened in surprise. Yang handed it over without embarrassment to Blake and Weiss. "this one Ruby and I made together but my first one was all Ruby. its back in our apartment if you want to check out the craftsmanship she had back when we were in high school. it looked and worked nicer than a lot of professionally built ones." /p  
p id="_AgvVlFmN7MBrNP" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 120px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Weiss was impressed despite herself the design was sleek, fully articulated and clearly functional if Yang used in Muay Thai fights. OZpin began speaking as Weiss was busy inspecting the arm. Blake seemed more distracted by the woman the arm had came from and was quietly speaking to her. /p  
p id="_i70Dk8qVyvvOEj" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 270px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;""So girls do you wish to vote in a new leader? all in favor of Ms. Rose staying team leader please raise their hands." Yang's still attached arm rocketed up immediately, making her maniac grin even larger. Blake calmly raised her hand, but for the most part ignored Ozpin while she talked with the blonde girl. Ruby's hand was not raised in fact she was quietly sitting on her hands her happy go lucky smile from earlier vanished entirely. Weiss ignorant of everyone else in the room continued examining the arm. despite herself she was impressed. Without realizing she was speaking out loud Weiss gave her consent. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty. She will do fine." with a final inspection of the arm she handed it back to Yang. /p  
p id="_D6Ms9iUnGZKIom" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 30px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;""Thanks for the hand Weiss!" Quipped Yang cheerfully. /p  
p id="_ZmUpu4MWrvMeOj" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 90px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;"Ozpin eyes leveled on Ruby, spoke again. "Excellent so Ruby Rose is your leader. I look forward to your reports on your team's progress." with that the girls were dismissed and left the Dean's office as the next team was called in. /p  
p id="_fDARorXAQpy30q" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; bottom: auto; color: #212121; font-family: Calibri, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: 30px; left: auto; margin: 0px; opacity: 1; padding: 0px 0px 10.5px; position: relative; transition: margin-bottom 0.3s cubic-bezier(0.25, 0.1, 0.25, 1) 0s; white-space: pre-wrap; width: 782px;""Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair, and Yatsun/p 


End file.
